


living fire

by acenoanada



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 是路飞重生的故事，ooc致歉。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“艾斯，我喜欢你啊。”拼尽全力大喊出来之后路飞突然紧张了起来，背对着他的人是那么的遥不可及。艾斯转过身来，露出一个笑容，慢慢的走到路飞面前，抬手给路飞了一拳，“小小年纪的，知道什么是喜欢吗？真是的，一点也不让人省心。”  
“那你不走好不好。”路飞吃痛捂住头可怜巴巴的看着艾斯。  
“不行哦。不是说好了我十七岁是一定要出去的吗？如果有机会的话，在海上见吧，路飞。”艾斯看着在撒娇的路飞，还是给了路飞一个安慰——他抱住了路飞，路飞正向紧紧的抱住他，却被他挣脱开然后转身，离开了这里，去往了海上，那里等待着他的，是新的生活。  
路飞呆呆的站在那里，身上还有艾斯拥抱所带来的余温，他咧着嘴傻笑了起来，“等着吧！我一定会找到你的！艾斯！”  
三年之后，路飞在阿拉巴斯坦遇见了艾斯，他再次表白了。  
“这是错的。”艾斯抿了抿嘴唇，他狠狠地揉了揉路飞的头，悉心的教导他，“你会遇到你喜欢的女孩儿的，对我只不过是依赖。”  
最后一次看到艾斯的时候，路飞没有再说我喜欢你，他说，“我爱你，艾斯。”已经不能再称为喜欢了，这种可笑的感情。  
艾斯笑了笑，再也没能给出回应。  
后来的一段时间，路飞整个人都处于颓废状态，船上的所有人都觉得他疯魔了，他每日坐在船头看日出日落，晚上又坐在甲板上生火，就只是那样呆呆的看着，像是透过这些个事物看谁。所有人都心知肚明，路飞在想艾斯，可路飞自己不承认。  
再后来，路飞成了海贼王，他终于找到了心心念念的宝藏，却在这途中失去了自己一生中的，最最珍贵的宝藏。  
最后的最后，一直到离路飞出海过了七十多年之后。路飞放弃了所有东西，只身一人去了一座不知名的小镇，他在那里带着对艾斯的记忆过完了余生。  
——  
夜晚，黄金梅丽号的船员休息室里，船长路飞突然睁开了双眼，他看了看自己十几岁的身体，略觉得惊讶，这里只有几个人在休息，山治，索隆，乌索普和乔巴。路飞顿时就想起来了两个时间段符合现在这种样子，这种重生对他来说并不是很神奇，因为上辈子就有听说过。  
为了确认这是不是正去阿拉巴斯坦那段时间，路飞在船上转了一圈，到处都没有看到罗宾的身影他才彻底的放下心来。路飞感受到周围稳定的气温，想了想，好像是快到达小岛的表现。于是他坐到了黄金梅丽号的羊头上，思念起了他念了一辈子的人。  
第二天起的最早的是山治，可惜山治并不会将自己的注意力放在不是lady的人身上，直到娜美和薇薇起来山治才发现他们的船长居然在甲板上睡着了。  
“你的注意力是选择性的吗？这么大的人都看不见?”娜美气的给了山治一拳。  
“啊！生气的娜美小姐和打人的娜美小姐也好看~”花痴中的山治。  
“嗯?怎么了？”路飞被一旁发生的动静吵醒了。“没什么。”娜美笑了笑，接着怒气爆发到顶值冷笑着问路飞，“船长很热吗？需要睡到外面吹风?”  
“嘛，娜美，阿拉巴斯坦的确很热，也不是路飞的错啦。”薇薇笑了笑，只不过她暗暗的握紧了双拳，她也意识到阿拉巴斯坦离他们不远了。  
路飞今天难得的没有抢肉吃，连乔巴都擅自替他看了看是否生病了，答案是没有。  
那么到底是什么让路飞连抢肉吃都顾不得呢？他在计划与艾斯见面。  
沉淀了几十年的喜欢与爱，早就成了浓浓的，无法用言语表达出来的、刻骨铭心的感情。如果，如果艾斯不答应，就把他上了，路飞这样想，他已经完全被艾斯逼疯了。只有关于艾斯的事情，路飞不会掺杂多余的感情，他想将最纯粹的感情给艾斯，给他想放在心尖上疼着的人。  
当船终于到了阿拉巴斯坦的沿岸，不，准确的来说是船还没靠岸路飞就跳了过去往城里跑去，娜美看着路飞逐渐消失不见的声音咬牙切齿，“真是的，他难道要饿死了吗？跑这么急。”  
这次由于跑得快且看准了方向，路飞很快就找到了艾斯，艾斯正拿着他的通缉令问一个小摊摊主。  
路飞瞪大了眼睛，看着这个后来只在他记忆里生活的人。艾斯在说话，在笑，路飞险些高兴的哭出来，他一步一步的走过去抱住艾斯，抱的很紧，好像一不留神自己抱着的人消失。  
艾斯突然被抱住差点动用能力把抱住他的人烧了，可定睛一看居然是路飞。  
“艾斯，我喜欢你。”喜欢到爱，爱的不行。路飞将脸埋在艾斯赤裸的上身，贪婪的汲取着属于艾斯的气息，那是比之前整日整夜看着的日出日落和火焰都要温暖的，路飞终于感觉到艾斯是存在的，不止存在于他的记忆里，还存在于这个世界上，他环着艾斯腰的双臂又收紧了几分。  
艾斯听到路飞的表白身体僵了僵，想推开路飞却发现自己推不开，只好改为揉路飞的头，边揉边问路飞，“怎么还这样说?”  
“因为我就是喜欢艾斯啊。”路飞抬起头，他的眼神坚定又炙热，就那样直勾勾的盯着艾斯，艾斯只觉得自己脸上有些发热，他有些不自在的偏过路飞的视线细心的劝导路飞，“路飞，你会遇到自己喜欢的女孩儿的，对我只是依赖。”路飞愣了愣，本来挂在脸上的傻笑慢慢的收了回去，他终于放开了艾斯，改为了低头沉思，同样的话，艾斯对他说了两次，难道在艾斯心中这种感情就这么难堪吗？  
可艾斯以为路飞恼羞成怒了，他笑了起来，拉起路飞的手往前走去，“好了，不要这样，我带你去吃饭。”路飞只能强行压抑下自己心中的不满，换上对吃的欲望跟着艾斯往饭店走去。  
而此时，被路飞遗弃的草帽海贼团众人  
“所以路飞到底去了哪?他拿钱了吗？”娜美无奈的问。“他不是经常干这事儿吗？吃霸王餐。”索隆毫不在意。“啊，娜美小姐无奈的样子也好看~”这是花痴的山治，还有正担心路飞的乔巴和薇薇。  
正跟着艾斯走的路飞完全不知道他的船员正怎样的担心他，他的确没拿钱，但理由绝对不是因为忘记了，而是因为他和艾斯都喜欢吃霸王餐。路飞一直觉得这样的艾斯很有趣，特地为了自己去学礼仪，还成功的成为了一个彬彬有礼的人，却唯独不改掉吃霸王餐的习惯，就像是只为了自己而改变。  
说来倒也奇怪，本来想定了如果艾斯不答应就强上了他，可见到艾斯的那一刻，路飞就知道自己没办法那样做了，他舍不得啊。就连之前被岁月冲淡的对艾斯那般浓烈的爱意也在那一刻像惊涛骇浪般将路飞早已经空洞的心脏填满，甚至还要溢出来。  
正满心寻找饭店的艾斯并没有想那么多，也不会想到自己的弟弟在这段时间里想了多少东西，当然，更不会思考自己为了找饭店到底浪费了多少时间。  
“诶?路飞！”山治的声音。路飞和艾斯齐齐的定住，艾斯看向了路飞，似乎是在询问路飞这是谁。  
山治已经走到了两人跟前，他刚想踹路飞就被艾斯瞪住了，路飞见状笑了起来，刚刚的所有不爽都在这一瞬间烟消云散，他拍了拍山治，说，“山治啊，这是我哥哥艾斯，怎么样，很不错吧？”  
“是挺不错的……”山治抽了抽嘴角回答，随即露出一个笑容说，“哥哥好，我是路飞的同伴山治。”  
“艾斯是我一个人的。”路飞十分认真的将山治往远离艾斯的方向推了推。  
“混蛋我有说什么喜欢你哥哥的句子吗你干嘛这样认为？”山治差点暴走，他觉得自己真的有心无力了，他扶了扶额，颇为无奈的接着说，“我去买物资了，路飞你一会儿带着你一个人的哥哥到停在最近的海湾的梅丽号上。”说罢他不等路飞回答就远离了这个是非之地   
咕——   
不知道是谁的肚子在叫。  
路飞和艾斯相互看了一眼，不知为何，有些尴尬。“艾斯，我们快去吃饭吧？”路飞笑着问红了耳朵的艾斯。艾斯点了点头，往路飞头上揍了一拳拉着他往前面的饭店走去。  
因为时间久远，路飞完全忘了应该出现的斯摩格没出现。这个世界，因为路飞的重生正发生着变化。等待着路飞的，并不是已经走过的路程，前方的路仍旧是未知的，只是这次的路，似乎有人陪他一起走了。  
“草帽小子！火拳艾斯！你们的人头就由我们拿下了！”亿万长者中想要成为高级特工的都红了眼围在路飞和艾斯的周围。可艾斯看都不看他们一眼，既然艾斯不关心，路飞自然也不会关心，他们完全无视了这些虎视眈眈盯着他们的人。  
到底是悬赏金上亿的人和当过海贼王的人，要打倒这些小喽啰完全不在话下，可是路飞并没有下死手。废话，要是都死了那他怎么把艾斯顺利的拐上自己的船啊。  
于是路飞和艾斯被一波又一波的亿万长者追到了海边……黄金梅丽号的桅杆再次中枪。  
哦，至于亿万长者？路飞飞到船上的前一刻把他们全部撂倒了。  
“对不起，我弟弟给你们添麻烦了。”艾斯十分有礼貌的道歉。  
路飞炫耀似的告诉众人，“这是我哥哥艾斯，艾斯可厉害了，我以前根本打不过。”  
“是挺厉害。”知晓艾斯身份的索隆回答。  
“还比你有礼貌。”山治接话。  
“如果你让哥哥下船了你也就不用再上来了。”娜美正恶狠狠的威胁路飞，路飞的表情突然严肃了一瞬回答，“不会的，我会一直陪着他的。”  
旁边是一脸懵的乔巴乌索普和坐到甲板上睡觉的艾斯。  
娜美觉得路飞似乎有点怪，但却只以为是简单的对哥哥的感情，直到她听到路飞的表白之后。  
其实就发生在当天晚上，娜美特地给艾斯挑了个有床的小屋，结果她起身看外面的天气时却意外听到了艾斯的房间里传来说话声。娜美第一反应就是艾斯在通风报信，随即一想，人家是海贼啊，可娜美还是不放心，就走到了门前听屋内到底在说什么。  
“艾斯，我知道你喜欢我，你答应我吧。”路飞拉着艾斯的手哀求道，艾斯有一瞬间是想答应的，可他比任何人都知道自己容易被杀，他狠下心甩开了路飞的手，冷冷的说，“我之前已经拒绝过你了吧，况且谁告诉你我喜欢你了？”  
 **路飞愣在了那里，他眼睁睁的看着艾斯躺到床上，然后借着床头桌子上微弱的灯光看起了从随身的背包里带的一本杂志。路飞立马就想到了他第一次做的春梦，便是再也忍不住三步并作两步坐到了床边扔掉杂志吻住了艾斯。**  
啪——  
很响的一声，路飞摸了摸被打的脸，挺疼的，他眨了眨眼，泪水流了下来。艾斯看着自己还举在空中的手，有些僵硬的放在了身上，僵硬的就好像不是自己的手一样，他看着路飞是哭着的却对他笑了笑说了声对不起转身离开，却不知道要做什么才能弥补，最后决定这样就好，毕竟他不能害了路飞。  
娜美看到哭着出来的路飞吓了一跳，路飞却好似没有看到她径直走到黄金梅丽号的羊头上坐了下去。  
风无声的吹过，夹杂着吸鼻子的声音。  
娜美有些无奈，明明已经这么伤心了却还不忘给艾斯关上门，该说他是不在意呢还是太在意呢。  
“娜美，你听到了吧？”路飞没有转头，他早就知道娜美听墙角了。  
“嗯……”娜美第一次手足无措，她连撒谎都不敢撒，只怕一个不小心惹了路飞更加伤心。  
“我跟艾斯表白，这是第……三次了。”路飞想说是第一万九千六百四十五次，却突然想到已经重生了，这才是第三次，他回忆起了以前对着艾斯的照片表白，觉得现在也挺不错的，只要艾斯能开心就好了……他都想放弃了。  
“路飞，你不要放弃啊。”娜美这次听出了路飞想放弃的念头，她快步走到离路飞最近的地方，“才第三次被拒绝啊，不是还有机会的吗？”  
“娜美，喜欢一个人难道很可耻吗？”路飞转过身面向娜美问道，他就不明白为什么艾斯死都不想承认喜欢自己。  
“不会的，”娜美尽力的安慰着自家船长，“不过这种事情，你也不能逼太紧不是吗，毕竟他是你哥哥。”那天晚上之后艾斯就仿佛什么也没发生过一样，跟平常没什么两样，路飞也还是大大咧咧的，两个当事人就好像那天晚上没有发生过什么事情一样，还是一对亲密无间的兄弟。  
路飞不敢逼急了艾斯，只好慢慢来，于是在他们进入沙漠之后的第一个晚上——  
“哥哥能不能把这堆木柴点燃？”山治指着沙子上的一大堆木柴说道。“没问题啊。”艾斯说着打了个响指，木柴的最顶端开始燃烧起来。  
木柴点燃之后他们所在的找个地方才算暖和了点，山治他们又被娜美和薇薇指导着扎帐篷。  
艾斯一直与路飞他们一伙儿保持着不远不近的距离，他不想突兀的插入进去，况且之前他对路飞做了那种事。  
火堆发出噼里啪啦的声音，艾斯看着路飞他们几个人在争夺乔巴睡着之后慢慢的垂下了眼望着仍在燃烧的木柴出神，果然他还是孤独下去的好。再一抬眼，刚刚还睡得很死的路飞已经站到了他的面前。  
路飞坐到艾斯身边整个人抱住艾斯，嘟囔道，“果然还是艾斯最暖和了，没有人跟我抢艾斯真的太好了。”  
说不高兴是假的，艾斯的嘴角勾起的弧度并不明显，路飞看不到艾斯的面部表情，可他能感觉到，他的艾斯已经没有再陷入那种悲伤孤独的气氛之中了。  
路飞先前是想抱住艾斯睡觉的，艾斯是烧烧果实的，可以抵御热也可以抵御寒，可如果他自己去到艾斯身边了索隆他们必定会觉得艾斯身边也很暖和，像乌索普那种人指不定会直接过来，这样想着路飞决定还不如去跟他们一起抢乔巴。  
再说艾斯，他是想和路飞他们在一起挤做一堆的，可他终究不是路飞他们的伙伴，所以当路飞一个人过来抱住他还嘟囔着没人抢艾斯太好了的时候艾斯的内心久违的雀跃了起来，他只能尽量的让自己身体的温度提高点，整个人半趴在艾斯身上的路飞自然感觉到了这一点，他说，“晚安，艾斯。”  
艾斯很早就醒来了，昨天晚上路飞抱着他实在是很温暖，他看着还在燃烧着的木柴不知不觉就睡着了，醒来之后艾斯觉得身上有些麻，他低头看了一眼，路飞还是昨天抱着他的样子，看起来睡得很香，还咂了咂嘴。  
可能梦到什么好吃的东西了，艾斯想着，笑了出来，真的就只是嘴角勾起了而已，什么声音都没发出，就连呼吸都跟之前睡着的时候无二。  
“路飞怎么睡到这里了？”早起拿饭的山治第一个看到这幅场景，接着是自然醒的索隆，他起身的动作惊醒了乌索普和乔巴，而薇薇和娜美听到山治的声音出了帐篷。  
“路飞，起床了。”艾斯低声说道，他不是很习惯被认识的人一直盯着看。“嗯？”路飞猛的睁开眼睛，“怎么了？”  
“路飞居然没有起床气了？”还半睡半醒的乌索普低声问道。“毕竟对象是艾斯嘛。”娜美颇有深意的答了一句。  
路飞和艾斯是能听见的。  
“起来了，还要接着赶路。”艾斯温柔的说道，他听见了乌索普他们之间的议论，这种特别待遇的感觉难免会使人心中欣喜起来，特别是对艾斯这种不知道为什么活着的人来说。  
“不嘛……”路飞蹭了蹭艾斯，此时天还未大亮，天气自然还是低温状态，路飞只觉得艾斯身上很暖和，他不舍得起来。  
艾斯不舍得打自己的弟弟，只好任由他撒娇，而草帽海贼团的众人在震惊过后开始各干各的，当然也不缺乏小声议论。  
“喂，娜美，路飞今天怎么还开始撒娇了？”乌索普被眼前的所发生的彻底惊醒了，他小声问向娜美。娜美心说当然是因为路飞喜欢艾斯了可一想又不对，既然艾斯不喜欢路飞为什么还在表白之后纵容路飞这样，就这样，航海士小姐陷入了沉思。乌索普见娜美不搭理他，只好转向山治，毕竟山治是第一个出来的。可惜……“啊~沉思中的娜美小姐也好迷人~”旋风山治登场。  
“你们干嘛啊！”路飞终于被吵醒了，他不情不愿的离开艾斯，接着被山治准备好的肉吸引了目光，“肉！！！！！”  
艾斯无奈的笑了笑，站起身来拍了拍身上的沙子，说实话，他喜欢路飞与他这样相处，因为这样可以让他感觉到自己活着是有意义的。  
艾斯早就注意到了一直在自己身边的路飞，最开始只是单纯的把他当作弟弟看待，可十五岁那年一切都不一样了。  
因为十五岁的某天晚上艾斯做了春梦。这种事情对男生来说并不值得大惊小怪，可春梦的内容是艾斯被压着上了，对象是看起来已经二十几岁的……路飞。  
艾斯不明白为什么会做这种梦，但不可否认的是他发现自己对仍然稚嫩的弟弟好像还真有那么点难以开口的非分之想。  
要说女人，艾斯见到的其实很少，十五岁的艾斯把春梦的对象是路飞的原因归结于此。  
可后来，随着时间的推移，艾斯发现了自己对路飞的非分之想。  
一直跟在自己身后的爱哭鬼一点点的长大，艾斯几乎将所有的心思全投入在路飞的成长过程中，可能连他自己都没认识到，路飞比他的命还重要。  
时间回到现在，艾斯思忖着自己离开的时间，虽然距离犹巴还远，但以他对黑胡子的了解来看，黑胡子是不会来这种地方且被打败的。不过姑且就算是陪陪路飞加上看看撒谎的人有什么目的吧，艾斯这样想。  
“艾斯！肉！”路飞跑了回来，他的嘴里还咬着肉，手里拿着的肉递给了艾斯。  
“啊......”艾斯有些不想接，虽然牵扯到吃的方面了但这毕竟是路飞的同伴的食物。“他们不会介意的，对吧？”路飞边把手里的肉递到艾斯手上边转头问山治一行人。  
“当然不介意啦。”乌索普大大咧咧的走到艾斯身边坐下，“哥哥这么厉害需要多吃点肉嘛。”  
“喂乌索普！”路飞挤开乌索普坐到了他的位置上，“这句话应该由我来说吧？”“别那么小气嘛路飞，又不是你喜欢的人。”乌索普拍了拍路飞的肩膀说道。“咳咳——”正在享受山治特意为她和薇薇做的美食的娜美呛住了。  
“娜美你怎么了？”乌索普的注意力被吸引了过去。这里再次只剩下路飞和艾斯二人。  
“答应我吧艾斯。”路飞冷不丁的开口道。“什么？”艾斯险些和娜美一样呛住，他开始了装傻。“即使不和我在一起，陪在我身边好吗？求你了艾斯。”我已经不想再眼睁睁的看着喜欢的人为了自己死，又死在自己面前的痛苦了，艾斯。路飞突然很想哭。  
“路飞你最近是不是生病了？”艾斯从来没在日常生活中自家弟弟的脸上看到过除了笑以外的表情。“没有啊我很好。”路飞笑了起来，“那艾斯就当我之前都是在开玩笑吧，毕竟好长时间没见到艾斯了，想的紧。”  
艾斯点了点头开始专心吃肉，但不可否认的是他有些不高兴，不高兴路飞这么容易知难而退——尽管他没打算答应路飞。  
路飞已经不记得自己有多少个夜晚梦到顶上战争时的事情了，可能是这几天艾斯在身边所以路飞没有再梦到，但艾斯从阿拉巴斯坦离开的第一个晚上路飞就又梦到了。  
路飞从梦中惊醒，急切的从草帽里翻寻着，他的心迅速的跳动着，害怕艾斯没死才是一场梦，最终，他翻出了一张白纸，那张白纸在给他指明方向。路飞松了口气，手中紧攥着艾斯的生命卡再次入睡，这次的梦里没有了死亡。  
与克洛克达尔一战过后路飞受了重伤，他迷迷糊糊中又梦到了艾斯，艾斯亲吻着他，对他说我爱你。所以即使是梦路飞也不愿醒来，他宁愿这次的梦才是真的。但人总要面对事实，路飞醒来之后身边没有艾斯，他也早已习以为常。


	2. 路飞的春梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前面提过的路飞第一次做的春梦的内容。

先映入眼帘的是躺在床上看杂志的艾斯，路飞走过去好奇的看着艾斯看的杂志，在他的记忆里，艾斯很少主动看无关航海的任何东西。  
“路飞?”艾斯有些惊讶，他将书扑到床上，顺势坐起身勾住了路飞的脖子，路飞还未反应过来就被艾斯吻住了。  
说是吻，也只能算是唇贴唇，路飞看着艾斯红的不行的脸，伸出舌头舔了舔艾斯的嘴唇。  
好甜，这是路飞的第一反应。艾斯故作镇定的推开路飞，重新看起了杂志，只是耳垂却依旧是淡粉色的。  
“艾斯，杂志有我好看吗？”路飞不满的坐到床边盯着用杂志遮住脸的艾斯。  
艾斯没有回答，路飞便一直坐在那里看着，像是可以透过杂志看到艾斯一样。在这种极度尴尬的气氛下，艾斯还是放弃了看杂志，他改成了睡觉。  
“我喜欢你啊艾斯。”路飞拉起艾斯故作委屈状摇晃着艾斯的肩膀。  
“嗯。”艾斯这次算是回答了。  
“嗯是什么意思?”路飞虽然惊喜艾斯第一次承认这种表白，却又开始不满起艾斯的这个回答。  
“我同意了。”艾斯闭上眼彻底自暴自弃了。  
路飞难得的没有笑出来，因为太惊喜了，惊喜到大脑都无法正常运转。  
“艾斯，我想亲你。”路飞凑过去扔掉杂志询问艾斯，艾斯睁开眼睛，眼中是羞涩和不解。  
“因为艾斯甜甜的。”路飞说完就亲住了艾斯，他用舌头舔着艾斯的嘴唇，艾斯像是被逼急了，微微张嘴，伸出了舌头碰路飞的舌头，这反倒让他刺激的不行。  
路飞发现艾斯的舌头也很甜之后干脆就将舌头伸进了艾斯的口腔一点点的舔着每一处。两人从小都有做海贼的梦想，自然是会憋气的，虽然后来路飞吃了恶魔果实再不能下海但憋气还是会的，更别说艾斯了，于是这一亲便亲了五六分钟，硬生生亲到艾斯羞耻的不行才停下来。  
艾斯觉得很不好，只是被亲了亲就有了反应这很不好，关键是路飞还发现了。  
路飞用手碰了碰有些凸起的被子，毕竟才十六七岁，再加上未曾遗过精，竟是不知道这是为什么。  
艾斯更羞耻了，他现在简直想死，偏偏路飞非要他解释个清楚，经路飞这一戳一戳的他觉得自己不要脸勃起的地方又硬了些。  
既然教坏了就教再坏点吧，秉着这样的念头，经过无数次思想决斗的艾斯决定让路飞一起坐进被子里，教他长大。  
——  
“啊……”艾斯一只手紧紧的抓住了路飞的胳膊，路飞到底是没自己解决过，粗鲁的手法弄得他又疼又舒服，他都快搞不清到底是疼还是舒服了。  
“艾斯这个样子好色哦。”路飞笑了起来，艾斯猛的瞪大眼睛，原本一直紧绷的身体也软了下去，竟是被路飞这一句话刺激的射了出来。  
路飞感觉到手心多了一些黏糊糊的液体，也不恼，胡乱往床单上擦了擦，拉着艾斯的手往自己勃起的地方放。  
“?！”艾斯惊讶的看向路飞，路飞再次笑了起来，“嘛，色色的艾斯好好看，所以就突然起来了。”  
艾斯无奈，但看着自家弟弟委屈巴巴的看着他，只好开始动手。  
“艾斯，他们说嘴也可以。”路飞突然说道，艾斯被吓了一跳，准备动的手愣住了，所以路飞的意思是想?  
“我想试试……”路飞再次委屈巴巴的看艾斯，艾斯叹了口气，往下钻去，他没把被子掀开，还是因为羞耻。  
少年人勃起的阴茎就那么硬挺在那里，虽然粉嫩嫩的却并不小巧，艾斯咽了口口水，觉得自己不一定能完成这个要求。  
“艾斯……”路飞的声音从上方传来，艾斯只从语气里就能听出来路飞的撒娇语气，只好认命的开始他那艰巨的任务。  
最开始只是舌头舔了舔龟头，然后是一点点的吞进去，被湿润的口腔包裹住的阴茎抖了抖，艾斯能感觉到又胀大了几分，可只吞下去了三分之二多一点，因为张着嘴导致口水咽不下去只能滴滴答答的顺着阴茎柱部流下，艾斯吸了吸鼻子，却不想路飞按住了他的头，开始一上一下一上一下。  
还好路飞是第一次，才过了十几分钟便射了出来，艾斯表示他以后再也不搞这种破事儿了，他甚至想把说“嘴也能搞”的人找出来打一顿，不，是打死。  
嘴唇被磨的有些肿，艾斯将嘴里的精液吐在地上顺道用床头桌子上放的水漱了漱口。可路飞突然又委屈了，艾斯顺着路飞委屈的视线看去，发现这臭小子居然又硬了。  
“因为艾斯的屁股看起来好软。”路飞立马将锅推给艾斯，艾斯表示他以后再也不裸睡了。  
所以，不知道怎么回事就搞在了一起。  
路飞又硬又长的阴茎在自己的后穴乱顶，艾斯这样迷迷糊糊的想，刚开始并不是不疼，但路飞好像是摩擦到了前列腺，突然就有了很多的快感，现在甚至往里顶的越来越深。“啊~”艾斯的呻吟声都变了调，他感觉到自己身体最深处被路飞顶到了，似乎还有一个敏感的地方也被顺势顶到了，比摩擦到前列腺还多的快感积累在脑海中，再加上刚刚的快感，艾斯觉得眼前一片白色闪过，就这么射了。  
嘴的感觉跟后穴的不是太一样，就比如说现在由于艾斯的高潮后穴一紧一缩一紧一缩吸的路飞特别舒服，再加上艾斯潮红的脸色和微张着的嘴，路飞觉得小腹处汇集了一团暖流，并且越来越热，他现在只想让身下这个人哭出来。  
到底没有哭出来，因为初尝禁果路飞射之后反倒自己晕了，不，是睡着了。可怜艾斯不仅要自己清理还要帮路飞洗澡。  
——  
“呼……”路飞猛的起床，他刚刚梦到跟艾斯在一起了，他还帮艾斯解决了生理需求，他好像还把艾斯上了，被上的艾斯特别好看。终于再想完一遍梦的内容之后路飞终于感觉到了裤裆一片潮湿。  
——  
“路飞你尿床了吗怎么突然自己洗床单?”  
“天气太好了想洗洗拿出来晒晒。”  
“???”


End file.
